Annoying
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: "The word's annoying." He walks towards her. The word is annoying, the scream is annoying. Everyone's first word about him is annoying. What is A for? Annoying. Now her voice can join the countless others that echo it in his head. This will change them, he knows, because Amy will no longer be special when she says it. Not in that way. Shamy SIK


**TheDarkestShinobi: ** Confession time! Other than tumblr I haven't seen any BBT in years, so I'm sure all my stories are AU. I've gone youtubing today to find some things and saw the scene below. This is kind of how I wished it went.

**Start**

Sitting there with her and talking about it causes dread to rise up in him. She understood them. She found him annoying. It shouldn't have been a surprise; everyone says it to him sooner or later. He sips his tea to calm himself and prepares for it. This will change them, he knows, because Amy will no longer be special when she says it. Not in that way.

"What?" he says because he is hoping to get it out of her. Sooner rather than later, like a band aid, it will hurt less.

"It doesn't matter." She claims as she gets up and moves away from him. He knows it matters, it matters more to him than she will ever know.

"No." He responses and moves his tea cup. "Go ahead." He puts his tea cup down.

"Say it." He urges as he stands from the couch to follow her to the kitchen island. "I know what it is, I've heard it my whole life." He didn't want to say it, but he had to, not like the word could ever stop echoing in his head. "The word's annoying." He walks towards her. The word is annoying, the scream is annoying. Everyone's first word about him is annoying. What is A for? Annoying. Now her voice can join the countless others that echo it in his head. His memory is a curse as much as a gift.

"Now go ahead, say it." He starts after her. "Say it." He continues. "Say I'm annoying."

"Sheldon," her voice is sympathetic and he doesn't want it. He wants this over with.

"No, it won't hurt my feelings." He lied. "Go ahead, Amy. Say I'm annoying." Say it so he could put her in the same boat as everyone else

"I'm annoying." Say it so she could stop being the one who was special.

"I'm annoying." He throws up his hands in surrender because he knew what he was doing. He was being it so she would call him it. Then he would have an excuse for throwing his barriers back up.

"I'm annoying." He leans forward and her face screams at him. She can't stand it, she won't stand for it. He prepares for the blow; he knows it'll hurt more coming from her. He stutters as she looks away and moves away. "Where are you going?" She rounded the island. "You know you want to say it." They both wanted her to. "Say it." He chases her.

"Say I'm annoying." It's what she was hinting at; she speeds up to get to her bag. See? She can't stand him. It was only a matter of time. "Go ahead, say it!" He can't stand to say the word anymore but she needs to. He needs a reason to shut her out. "Say it." He persists "Say it!" he shouts and she opens the door to leave.

"Amy, say it!" He screams as she tries to close the door but he stops it with his foot. She looks up at him as he stares down at her panting. She doesn't say it, she doesn't say anything.

"Say it! I know I'm right so just SAY IT!" She closes her eyes and he knows it is coming. His throat is suddenly dry; he doesn't want her to say it after all.

"No." She glares up at him releasing the doorknob. "I'm not going to say it." And they both know she won't. She won't ever say it to him. He lets out a shuddering breath.

"Everyone says it to me."

"Not anymore." She insists as she runs her hand down her skirt. He closes his eyes.

"Say it." He sounds breathless. No, she can't be that special. He needs some sort of reason to put the walls back up. Suddenly she knows what he's doing.

When some men feel to close they'll bomb the relationship by starting a fight or cheating. Sheldon was doing the same thing meaning this was a much bigger deal than she had ever thought. She hadn't planned to say it before and she wouldn't say it now.

"I'm not going to say it," he opens his eyes and looks down at her, he lets out a deep breath and shifts just a bit closer. "Sheldon, I'm never going to say it."

Amy Farrah Fowler, she was quite the woman. He didn't know what to say to that, he supposed there really wasn't anything to say to that. He looked down at her and wondered how he could tell her what it meant that she wouldn't. He searched her face and found nothing but honesty.

"Amy," he starts slowly and softly. Wow, he really does like her. "Amy, I," he doesn't know how to say it.

"I know." She responds and moves to pull away. He places his hand on her shoulder and she freezes.

"Thank you." She smiles and he wonders what her next reaction is going to be because he's finally figured out how to say it. He reaches down slowly and watches her eyes widen. She comes up and he lets his eyes close before pressing his lips to hers. It's brief and closed mouthed, but he really can't give her any more than that.

He feels her arms wrap around his neck and pulls his lips away from hers. He opens his eyes slowly to see her beaming up at him. He places his hands on her hips almost naturally and smiles down at her.

"Thank you." He repeats and she buries her head in his chest. He rolls his eyes as he pats her back. This is what he gets for expressing himself physically.

**End**

**TDS: **what did you think! Also, I am a lover of prompts, so any and all are welcome!


End file.
